


Tylko wtedy

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝a więc? zatańczymy?❞





	Tylko wtedy

— Nie?  
— Nie.  
— Na pewno?  
Dipper wbił zęby w dolną wargę. Muzyka zagłuszała nawet jego myśli, a tłum ludzi oddzielał od Mabel czy Wendy; zmuszał do obserwowania roztańczonych, lgnących do siebie ciał lub Billa i jego ni to rozbawionej, ni zaskoczonej miny. Obie opcje były paskudne. Zwłaszcza dziś, gdy mijał tydzień od dnia, w którym zaczął starannie unikać demona i miał ochotę siedzieć w pokoju, otoczony książkami.  
— Dipper, czekam na odpowiedź.  
Niebieskie światła przybrały jasny, czerwony kolor, a kolejna piosenka wdarła się do ich uszu.  
— W porządku, zatańczę z tobą... ale tylko wtedy, gdy przestaniesz doszukiwać się we mnie mojego wujka.


End file.
